


The Summer Festival

by DragonWriter77



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Festivals, First Dance, Rohan, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWriter77/pseuds/DragonWriter77
Summary: Imagine Eomer asking you to dance with him at the Summer Festival.





	

The dance floor was a flurry of activity as couples linked arms and stepped to the quick melodies weaving through the air. The music was warm and sweet, perfect for the summer celebration. You stood at the side of the room, watching the festivities happily. Your hair was gently braided and you wore a deep dress of forest green. You clapped along to the beat, glad for the distraction from thoughts of orc raids and mordor.

Across the room, you spotted your twin brother, Aoden, watching the dance floor as well. His shoulder-length hair had been combed for once and his clothes bore the symbol of the mark. You watched with interest as he suddenly left his seat and began weaving through the crowd. You craned your neck to see where he was going and blinked in surprise as he lightly tapped Eowyn on the shoulder.

The Lady Eowyn turned in surprise and you watched as Aoden bowed. He mouth moved, but you could not make out his words over the roar of the music and dancing feet. He likely was asking her to dance, and Eowyn’s nod a moment later seemed to verify that. Your brother offered his arm and spoke again. You caught a brief glance of Eowyn laughing in response to his words before she took his arm and the pair were blocked from view by the other dancers.

You shook your head and chuckled lightly in amusement as you watched your brother head to dance. Suddenly you turned as you realized someone had stopped beside you. Recognizing Lord Eomer, you gave a startled curtsy.

“Good evening, (y/n).” He said and bowed his head lightly in return.

“Good evening, my lord,” you said, settling back against the wall. “How goes the festival?”

“All goes well. It has given many of us a chance to forget the growing darkness. Though I will soon have to depart on watch. We wouldn’t want orc hordes catching us in celebration.”

“Ah,” you nodded, “That would be fell indeed.”

The music swelled faster as you trailed off, silence coming between the two of you. The dancers continued on merrily and you caught another sight of Aoden.

Eomer nodded toward your brother, “Aoden appears to be enjoying himself. His watch has already finished. He is a good fighter and has much courage.”

You found yourself grinning at the description, “You could describe him as such, though I often feel he’s more foolish than courageous.”

Eomer shrugged, “Is he your elder brother? I appologize, but I can not recall.”

“Do not worry, my lord, we are twins. And I am the elder, though Aoden will tell you differently.”

Eomer laughed.

You continued speaking, “I admit however, that he often acts like an older brother to me. He is very protective.”

Eomer nodded again, “Having a sister of my own, I can relate. Even seeing her dance with someone awakes a protective instinct.”

“Hence the foolishness of my brother,” you commented.

Eomer laughed and turned to you, “Do not get me wrong. I trust your brother with my life. He is an honorable man and an excellent warrior. Besides, I can not much complain in any case, if he is making advances upon my sister, as I am doing the same to his.”

You nod distractedly, before realizing what he just said, “You are… what, my lord?”

“Perhaps I should have worded that better. Still, if it would not be too much of an inconvenience to you, would you care to dance with me?”

Your eyes widened, “I suppose I would love to, my lord.”

Eomer smiled and held out his arm to escort you to the dance floor. You accepted and felt your heart beat quicken with the music.

Once you both reached the dance floor, you put one hand on his shoulder, he held your other, and the dance began. The music rose and fell like the wind through the plains and the pipes played with a melody like sun on daisies. The increasing darkness of the past few months began to melt away beneath you, leaving nothing but here, this moment, now. The exhilaration of the steps and flow of the dance, the fluttering palpitations of your heart, and the wish that this moment would never end. You were at peace.


End file.
